


I'm In Pain

by holy_milk



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Language, Hangover, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_milk/pseuds/holy_milk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хайд просыпается в незнакомой постели, полураздетый, с похмельем и странной болью в заднице. Что же могло с ним пройзойти?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm In Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm In Pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939258) by [Yushin_Bella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yushin_Bella/pseuds/Yushin_Bella). 



> Переведено для команды WTF J-Rock 2016 с разрешения автора.   
> Вычитка перевода: Layra_lovi, Nefritica.

Хайд сонно открыл глаза. Комната все еще была погружена в полумрак, но свет, просачивающийся через приоткрытые занавески, все равно не позволял ему уснуть снова. Он зарылся лицом в подушку, нехотя просыпаясь, и понял, что что-то не так. На самом деле много чего было не так. Начать хотя бы с него. Где он оказался? В совершенно незнакомой постели, практически без одежды, не считая рубашки, которая была ему велика и пуговицы которой впивались ему в ребра, с нещадно раскалывающейся головой и животом, урчащим от голода и жажды. И это не говоря о слабом кисловатом запахе… рвоты.

Что ж, Хайд не мог сказать, что такого с ним прежде не случалось. Как минимум, ответ на один из его вопросов о событиях прошлой ночи был предельно прост: он напился. Но где? И с кем? Вопрос «зачем?» он не счел нужным задавать. Напиваться для него было так же естественно, как дышать… Нет, это как-то неправильно. Его голова не то чтобы очень хорошо соображала этим утром — да и в целом, если уж на то пошло. И, учитывая, что он не принадлежал к числу умнейших людей планеты, он с большой вероятностью принял парочку неудачных решений прошлой ночью, просто еще не успел об этом вспомнить. Его живот настойчиво заурчал, и Хайд решил, что лежание в кровати ни к чему не приведет. Тяжело вздохнув, он попытался сесть.

Ох.

Первое неудачное решение: потрахаться в задницу.

Или, может, он просто неудачно упал, и оттого его анус болел… изнутри. Да, он определенно неудачно упал на чей-то член. Что ж, это он выяснил. Но кто же сделал это с ним? Он сам? Хайд окинул взглядом комнату в поисках зацепок, способных подсказать, что же случилось вчера ночью, и, не увидев никакого дилдо, предположил, что причиной его анальной проблемы действительно был кто-то другой. Ну, отлично. Он надеялся, что ему понравилось, потому что все равно не мог ничего вспомнить. Он украдкой взглянул на свой собственный член: на нем еще осталась сперма, и он заключил, что ночь на самом деле задалась. Вот и ладно.

Он заправил отросшие до подбородка волосы за уши и, прикрыв рот руками, вздохнул, собирая остатки мужества, чтобы предпринять следующий шаг. Встать. И в ванную.

Было не так-то легко подняться на трясущиеся ноги — движение только напомнило ему, как же раскалывалась голова, и он чуть не запнулся о стоящее рядом с кроватью ведро с собственной рвотой. Отвратительно. Но по пути в ванную он обнаружил свои трусы и усмотрел в этом проблеск надежды. Возможно, он все-таки сможет отсюда выбраться? Кажется, он видел свои любимые скорты где-то в изножье кровати, но решил оставить выяснение этого вопроса на потом. Сейчас главное — добраться до туалета.

Сев на унитаз и спрятав лицо в ладони, он осторожно попытался отследить цепочку воспоминаний о событиях прошлой ночи. В памяти всплыла парочка фактов из того периода, когда он еще был трезв. 1. Он был певцом. Непонятым гением с ордой похотливых фанатов. 2. Он был в туре и регулярно подвергался сексуальным приставаниям со стороны упомянутых фанатов. 3. Его обычной компанией в туре были согруппники и стафф, так что он напился либо с кем-то из них, либо с фанаткой. 4. Все хотели урвать от него кусок, но кому в итоге повезло? Больше он ничего не помнил и мог только догадываться, кому же в конечном итоге повезло вкусить сей прекрасный пирог. Если бы только он помнил, как именно это произошло. Он тихо заскулил на сиденье, мысленно прощаясь со своей анальной девственностью и все же с облегчением думая о том, что, по крайней мере, первый раз должен был быть самым болезненным. В конце концов, он решил, что, если у него не осталось воспоминаний о моменте потери девственности, ничего не мешало ему сделать вид, что такого и не было. Не то чтобы он не привык бессовестно врать СМИ.

Смыв за собой, он подошел к раковине и внимательно изучил свое отражение в зеркале. Откровенно говоря, он был порядком растрепан, но, хотя бы мейк-ап уцелел. Все еще красивый. Именно тогда он заметил маленький кусочек бумаги, прикрепленный к зеркалу, и надпись знакомым корявым почерком на нем: «Йо, болеутоляющее на столике рядом с кроватью. Я принесу завтрак, не уходи». Прочитанное медленно дошло до его сознания. Да, у него была компания. Да, этот человек заботился о нем и скоро должен был вернуться. Да, он подписал записку.

Сакура.

Хайд дополз до постели, принял болеутоляющее и уставился в потолок, пытаясь уложить в голове факт, что пенис их драммера, вероятно, нанес визит в его задницу. И он не мог решить, какое чувство в нем преобладало: смущение или разочарование — ведь у него совершенно не осталось воспоминаний об этом событии.

Он не мог притвориться, что не думал «я б его трахнул» с их самой первой встречи, но вот уже несколько лет они играли в одной группе, делили это странное сексуальное напряжение и превращали его в шутку, не продвигаясь вперед. Черт, да он с Тетсу больше себе позволял. Он даже разок станцевал у Кена на коленях. Возможно, именно опасность на самом деле переступить черту и заставляла его держать себя в руках при общении с Сакурой… Его мама будет так разочарована. Или горда? Она разрывалась между желанием, чтобы он был девочкой, и надеждой на зачатых естественным путем внуков.

Что бы сказала его мама? Он запаниковал. Что бы сказал Тетсу?!

Дверь распахнулась. Хайд инстинктивно спрятался под одеялом, оставив небольшую щель, чтобы разглядеть новоприбывшего. Это был он, Сакура, полностью одетый и невозмутимый, всем своим видом напоминающий Хайду, каким грязным и практически голым был он сам. Он покраснел.

— Утро, Хайд, — спокойно сказал он. Хайд покраснел еще сильнее и с трудом подавил желание закатить истерику и потребовать с него взять ответственность за свои действия.

— Привет, — ответил он своим лучшим хриплым и максимально мужественным голосом, и Сакура рассмеялся, усаживаясь рядом с ним на постель.

— Ты в порядке? — заботливо спросил он и положил пакет на прикроватный столик рядом с лекарствами.

— Ага, — ответ Хайда был приглушен одеялом, из-под которого он так и не вылез. Сакура нахмурился, все еще с любовью.

— Я принес еды. Мне уйти или что? — Желудок Хайда заурчал, и он не мог сделать вид, что не унюхал что-то вкусное в пакете. — Что там? — робко спросил он, уже мягче.

— Угадай, — улыбнулся Сакура.

Хайд мгновенно вскочил и набросился на пакет, извлекая на свет божий чашку собы. Он любил ее. Он любил собу. Он с радостью женился бы на ней. Он со стоном принялся за еду, голод не дал ему даже сказать «спасибо» как следует. Сакура фыркнул, глядя на него.

— Гребаный обжора, — поддразнил он. — Это свинина, знаешь ли.

— Я люблю свинину! — это было все, что Хайд успел сказать, оторвавшись на секунду от своей чашки, которую он атаковал с энтузиазмом голодного животного.

— Я знаю. Я помню.

Когда чашка Хайда опустела, его сердце понемногу наполнилось чувством ностальгии: он вспомнил, какой символизм крылся за этим действием. Он стащил у Сакуры свинину в день их первой встречи.

Он робко отставил чашку на прикроватный столик и в тот самый момент понял: пусть даже он ничего не помнил об их совместной ночи, но мог быть уверен — о нем хорошо позаботились. Собрав мужество в кулак, он чмокнул Сакуру в губы и прошептал слова благодарности, получив в ответ теплые объятия. После Сакура за руку отвел его в ванную, где у него появилась возможность обзавестись новыми воспоминаниями после прошлой богатой на события ночи.

Ночи, когда он отдался на волю этой странной пьяной любви.


End file.
